Return of the Oracle
by Kris Davis
Summary: This is the second installment of my Oracle series, Sorry for the wait.


Return of the Oracle,  
  
By Kris Davis,  
  
Disclaimer/ once again I do not own BTAS, or it's characters, however this story will contain some of my own, I think you can figure out who.  
  
Prelude,  
  
Gotham City, September 21,  
  
Rosa Smith was having a great day. Not only was today her twenty-sixth birthday, But she had just been promoted to head manager of the Laura's an Antiques store. And now she was going home to her boyfriend who had called and said not be late because he had a surprise for her.  
  
Just then she heard a sound from behind her she whirled and screamed. Her once great day had turned into a very bad day as she was knocked unconscious by none other then Harley Quinn.  
  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$$%$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
Batgirl also known as Barbara Gordon flew over the roof tops on her grappling line. Shortly after ten o'clock she had gotten the call that the Joker and Harley where on the move and had taken a young woman hostage and where currently holding her on top of the Wayne Garden towers.  
  
"What's the sitch" Batgirl asked as she landed on the building across from the WGT next the most feared crime fighter in Gotham the Batman who in reality was non other then Bruce Wayne head of Wayne Enterprises. And his other partner the current boy wonder Timothy Drake, they where both staring intently at the building through some special made night vision binoculars Robin turned to look at Batgirl.  
  
"The hostage is being held by Harley, Jokers up on the very top level and they have about ten goons with them." He filled her in.  
  
Batman lowered his binoculars and said in that emotionless voice of his.  
  
"I'll take the joker, Robin take care of the goons, Batgirl rescue the hostage, and Robin when your done go help Batgirl with Harley" Robin and Batgirl nodded their understanding of the battle plan.  
  
They all stood side by side as they fired their grappling hooks and swung into battle.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
The battle was long and grueling. Joker had hidden almost fifty goons away from eyesight. So imagine the surprise of the bat trio to land and be grossly out numbered. Batgirl had finally managed to fight her way to Harley.  
  
Harley laughed the laugh that could only come from someone who was truly insane. "Well if it isn't brat girl" Harley taunted holding the bound and gagged woman dangerously close to the ledge.  
  
"Let her go Harley" Batgirl warned.  
  
"Or you'll do what brat girl?" Harley taunted.  
  
Batgirl focused all her senses on to Harley ignoring the sounds of her comrades fighting around her. She had to watch for an opening. Suddenly Harley gave to her when the sound of Jokers scream filled the air as Batman took him down. Harley for a spilt second turned her head. And Barbara charged. Harley's head snapped back in shook as Batgirl rushed using skills she's never seen the younger use before. She caught Harley in the midriff at the same moment she grabbed the Harley's hostage and pulled her to safety behind her.  
  
Rosa Smith fell to the ground. Never in her whole life was she ever more grateful to a person as she was to the masked woman who had just gotten her out of the grips of that madwoman. She watched them fight.  
  
Kick, Counter Kick, Punch, Block, Hit, Miss,  
  
This continued until suddenly Harley whirled and launched a kick start into Rosa Smith causing her to fall over from the force. Directly off the building.  
  
What happened next all happened in slow mow. Harley whirled launched a spin kick into the hostage sending the woman off the building. Batgirl forgetting Harley launched herself to the edge and made a desperate grab for the woman.to just miss by a mere centimeter. Batgirl watched in horror as the woman dropped onto a car below in a screech of tires and blood. Rosa Smith came to a stop on the street below.  
  
And there lay Batgirl on her stomach her hand still hanging over the building where she had tried o grab the woman. She was not aware of anything going on around her. She was not aware of Robin taking down Harley. She was not aware of Batman as he tied the Joker and his goons up. Her entire being was focused around on thought. 'What have I done?' and still she remained unaware that the battle was over and that the dynamic Duo where rushing to her side where she laid.  
  
"Batgirl what is.oh" Robin answered his own question as he and Batman saw the scene that lay below.  
  
Slowly Batgirl rose to her feet. Batman and Robin backed up to give her room. They where taken aback she was no longer the cocky redhead who always had a witty comeback. In the second it took for the woman to fall just out of reach. Something had changed her. Her silver blues had clouded over changing to a dusky grey. Her face was tainted with anguish.  
  
"I failed" she whispered in a heart-reaching tone.  
  
"It was not your fault" Batman said.  
  
"Yes it is. I no longer deserve this" Suddenly Batgirl reached up and yanked off her mask and cowl she threw at their feet turned and dived off the side of the building while shooting off her grappling line.  
  
"Batgirl WAIT!" called Robin as he and Batman rushed to the side of the building to just in time to see Barbara fly around another building.  
  
"Should we go after her?" he asked the Dark Knight  
  
"No she needs to deal with this on her own terms she'll come to us when she's ready" He said simply though inside he was not so sure.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Robin asked.  
  
"I don't know" was Batman only answer.  
  
@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Rosa Smith survived the fall from the top of Wayne towers and in time she made an almost full recovery.  
  
Batgirl was never seen again after that night. And neither was Barbara Gordon,  
  
That is until now.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Gotham City, Two years later, June 14  
  
In small apartment in the middle of the lower east side district a small lithe form pulled herself out of bed. Slowly she rose inside screaming from the pain while outside remaining cool, calm, betraying nothing of the injuries she felt, she slowly made her way into her bathroom, there she opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of pain killers as well as other first aid equipment,  
  
She shut the door and examined herself then she opened her mouth and braced herself from the pain as she pulled out two of her back molars that where loss. Calmly she placed the teeth on her sink and proceeded to put cotton balls in her mouth to stop the bleeding after fifteen minutes she pulled out the bloody cotton balls and threw them away, She had only been in Gotham for less then a week and already she was pulling teeth, Then she took care of the rest of her body, She pulled her sleeping shirt over her had and examined the bandage around her midsection. Slowly she began to unravel the bandage and pulled off the cotton cloth that covered a small section of her stomach, She calmly and detachedly examined the small hole that was in her stomach, then just as calmly she replaced the bandages and proceed to cover her face in foundation and cover up to hid her huge bruises when she was down she flipped her long hair back and braided in a braid that fell down to her thighs then she looked at herself in the mirror and the woman who was staring back was Barbara Gordon,  
  
TBC. ^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
A/N I have decided for this part of the trilogy to upload in chapters because I have come down with writers block and am having trouble coming up with the rest of this story. I will try and work as fast as I can on the next chapter,  
  
Kris Davis 


End file.
